You're Worth It
by smartpajer
Summary: "Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked, her eyes tired from pain and loss. Gaara smirked, wiping off the blood on her cheek. "Because you're worth it..." His eyes never left hers.


_Keep your Friends Closer_

Summary:

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes tired from pain and loss. Gaara smirked, wiping off the blood on her cheek, "Because you're worth it…" His' eyes never left Hers.

* * *

_At Tokyo District,_

A woman with light green eyes and soft honey locks tied in four pony-tails sat down next to a male with bloody red hair, jade eyes with a glimmer of annoyance, his lips set in a firm line. "This is bullshit, Temari…" The red-haired male grumbled loudly, "Shut your yapping! You're lucky the judge has patience for your immature and childish doings or else your ass would have been in prison a long time!" The woman named Temari said at him.

Surprising as it is, these two people are actually siblings coming from the prestigious Sabaku family. The young female named Temari is actually the oldest child in the Sabaku family, despite having a family of her own now, it was never an excuse that stopped her from caring for her younger brother and her job.

In fact, she's the youngest and successful lawyer in Tokyo, her name Temari Sabaku-Nara is feared and loved by the citizens of Tokyo. Now the red-haired young male is a different story, he is the youngest child in the Sabaku family; he was the roughest one in their family for the mistreatment to him by his grandfather when both of his parents died.

Presumably, his mother died because of giving birth to him then his father because of a car accident. But even so, girls young and old would be begging for a night with the handsome redhead. But to their dismay, the only answer they will get is either a bloody nose, if they are lucky or not, several broken bones.

Which is why our story ends up in Tokyo's courtroom and the fact, the two siblings are sitting there is because of Gaara mishaps with the girls.

"The court is now in session… Bring forth Matsuri Haruno!" The judge ordered. A petite girl with short brown hair and large doe like eyes appeared,

And the case began.

"I'm glad that's over…. I could have died in boredom because of that whiny whore…" Gaara grumbled. Temari slapped the back of his head making him tumble forward, "What the hell was that for?" Gaara shouted, "For being goddamn annoying!" Temari yelled. "You're lucky the judge favoured you over the little whiny tart!" She snorted.

Gaara said nothing as he trudged along his fuming sister, not knowing his fate may change sooner.

* * *

"What do you mean I'll get sent to a university?!" Gaara shouted in fury, he slammed his fists at the living room table not caring if Temari's one year old son would wake up.

Temari sighed. "It's called Konoha University. Trust me, it's the best place for you to go, the school have the best facilities and it has the best organizations like Karate, Soccer and Basketball remember those were your favorite sports to play and even swimming. They got it all Gaara, and if you break or even punched someone there they won't bring it up into the court room immediately… and for me, it's like heaven for not going to the court room every day because of your mishaps…." Temari said.

Gaara said nothing still not use to the idea of moving again and the utter fact at the exaggerated words Temari mentioned. A glint passed Temari's eyes and she chuckled, "Don't worry… I don't know if you remember your old childhood friends… But Naruto and Kiba even Lee are there…." She said, Gaara's eyes widened, he was not expecting that.

"Naruto's there?" He murmured, "Yeah… When I went to the university to enroll you, I bumped into them and I am just as surprise as you are, they can't wait to meet you!" She said, "I'm still not sure, Temari…" Gaara murmured as he sat down slowly on the sofa.

"If you don't trust me then trust Kankuro on this one… He would be really glad if… if you would be in school normally… Please…" She whispered in grief, Gaara felt those words zoomed inside him painfully. _"Kankuro…" _He thought in realization.

"_When I grow up I want to be like you, Nii San!" _He remembered his 5 year old voice echoed in his mind and a memory tragically resurfaced. _"Promise you'll be a good boy to Nii Chan… Okay?" _He remembered Kankuro's last words to him.

It was the day they always considered, brother to brother day…

"_Ahhh, the ice cream was yummy, Nii-San! What was the flavor again?" 7 year-old Gaara said in delight, Kankuro chuckled being 14 while Temari was 16 that time, he ruffled his hair, "The flavor was vanilla and strawberry, I forgot the third topping though… Ehehe…" He said in amusement._

"_It's okay Nii-San… Nii-San… If you don't mind me asking, Temari Nii-Chan is going to be a lawyer right?" Kankuro nodded, "Well, I was wondering what will you be when you grow up?" He asked innocently, he saw the flinch of his big brother's body_

"_Is something wrong, Nii San…?" He asked in worry, Kankuro scratched the back of his neck and shook his head, "Nothing… It's just that… I want to be a world-famous artist…. Like a puppeteer, you know? That would be so cool!" Kankuro said in delight,_

"_Oooh, a puppeteer!" Gaara said in wonder, "Problem is…. Grandfather doesn't want me too; he says it's a childish dream to have…" Kankuro said in sadness, Gaara not wanting his big brother sad, smiled and said "Don't worry Nii San! Any job you'll do will always be cool for me!" Gaara declared._

_Kankuro laughed as he patted his back affectionately like a big brother would do, then when they were near an alleyway, a man with a cloak draped over him quickly stabbed Kankuro in the chest before they could even retaliate._

_Even if the man had a cloak, Gaara saw unmistakably red hair like his, he didn't knew what was happening until his brother fell down with a thud, gasping for air as he was turning white, "Nii San!" Gaara said in fear_

_Kankuro let out a pained smile, he was saying something Gaara could not understand, he was crying too much in fear of losing his closest brother, but he did get the word "Akatsuki"_

"_Promise you'll be a good boy to Nii Chan… Okay?" Kankuro said with a smile, trying to clutch to his life by gripping Gaara's hand, and Gaara still numb in shock and fear nodded. He saw Kankuro finally closed his eyes as his grip loosened and his hand fell lifelessly,_

_Gaara watched with wide eyes as he saw his Nii San's last breath on that day…_

He remembered a little of it because he was so young back then but he did remembered the important parts that happened, still feeling guilty for not helping his Nii San to live; he could have called help or even kill the man who killed his brother! But he just sat there and watched him died; he never forgave himself for acting so weak.

The ambulance was too late… He heard the accident was done purposely… Someone wanted his brother dead, the police said it was a case for revenge and it was likely whoever did it wanted to take out his big brother, that's why Temari took her job seriously and that's also why Gaara wants to be in the field of crime investigation when he grows up.

He wouldn't want someone to experience like what he had…

"Gaara?" Temari said in worry, he didn't notice he was silent for so long, "Fine…" He whispered as he stood up, "Fine?" Temari said in shock, "I said yes! I'll go to this school you want me, okay?!" He said in annoyance as he went to his room.

* * *

Morning went quickly to the young redhead much to his annoyance, he went to his motor, a present for him from his sister and also her husband, not that he likes it… Okay, he loves it, in secret. He drove up to this 'new' school by following the map Temari gave him and parked it in the parking lot.

He took his sling bag and pulls down the zipper of his leather jacket a little, just to give him air. He groaned as he quickly notices that billions of stares where set upon him and much to his dislike, it was all hungry and lustful ones coming from the female population.

He walked in annoyance as the stares followed him, _"Don't people get the idea of minding their own business?!" _He shouted in his mind, he saw looks of the guys when they saw him and he knew they were annoyed.

Suddenly as he was about to enter the University, he heard his name being shouted. He turned around trying to solve who was calling him when he was nearly shoved to the ground, "Gaara! Gaara! Yo Man! Wake up!" His eyes quickly opened remembering the familiar voice.

"Naruto?" He said in shock, bright yellow hair messily spiked up with blue bright eyes looking at him excitedly, "Thank God you remember me, I thought I have to bang your head just for you to remember me…" Naruto said in amusement.

Gaara glared at him, "Jeez, chill man… Chill, you never change Gaara… you're still the same grumpy and brooding bud I knew!" Naruto joked as he chuckled, Gaara half smirked and half smiled, "And you're still the clumsy idiot I knew…" He retorted.

Naruto's eyes snapped up, "Hey! I am not clumsy!" He said while furiously waving his hands up and down, disaster struck as a girl with violet hair walked right to the hands' path not noticing it, she gasped as it knocked her over almost making her tumble to the stairs.

"Shit! I'm sorry Hinata!" Naruto said in worry and fear as he caught her, the girl blushed immediately. "It's okay Naruto-kun…" She whispered, "Oh Hinata, meet Gaara! He's my childhood friend since we were in diapers! And Gaara meet my girlfriend Hinata!" Naruto said proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara-San…" Hinata said happily, Gaara said nothing, he sent a dumb look at Naruto, and "You have a girlfriend?" He said in amazement, Naruto not taking it as a joke, shouted in anger. "Hey! What does that mean, huh!?" Naruto growled instantly charging to Gaara.

Hinata went to the middle to prevent Naruto clobbering Gaara, "Naru-Naruto Kun please…" She said, "Sorry if I offended you fox… But it's kinda unbelievable for you to have a girlfriend that can withstand your loud and annoying habits…" Gaara explained.

Naruto stopped his fussing and his blazing eyes turned happy once again, "Ahhh… Good to know, little raccoon…" He joked. "Well, well, well… I didn't know I'm going to see it with my own eyes!" Gaara overheard a familiar voice said loudly

"No way! It's the majestic flying Sand demon and now the proud Konoha's new student!" Lee shouted. Gaara had to calm himself before he tried to clobber Lee again! "Nice to see you again, Kiba, Lee…" He greeted.

Kiba with his brown hair tussled up in a neater fashion than Naruto's smirked at him, "Nice to see you too man!" Kiba said while tossing his arm to Gaara's shoulder, "This is the most glorious day bestowed to us, Konoha University!" Lee shouted yet again, tears streaming to his cheeks.

Gaara groaned, "Lee I promise you, if you won't shut up, I will shut up you myself!" He growled, Lee smiled as he motioned for him to be quiet; Kiba and Naruto chuckled as Hinata giggled, they went in the school when trouble met them already.

"What are you doing here?!" Someone screeched. Gaara turned his head sharply, "You…" He growled; the word dripped with anger and venom. Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Hinata much like Gaara's reaction watch the scene unfold.

"How do you know about _her_, Gaara?" Naruto said in distaste, "Oh it was nothing important, Naruto…" Gaara replied without a second thought, "Oh? It wasn't important, you bastard! You gave me a broken arm!" Matsuri shouted, showing her left arm in a cast, "It was for a good cause…. Seemingly now…" Gaara replied, seeing Matsuri's outfit.

She was wearing a tube top with a short mini skirt, it was downright horrifying for Gaara, Matsuri turned red in anger because of his answer, and "You jerk! Say sorry now before I kick your ass!" Matsuri threatened.

Gaara scoffed, "Me? Say sorry to a slut like you? My answer is no… Besides seemingly, you can't kick my ass…. Chicken legs…." He commented loudly, if he turned his head, he would see a lot of stares and gasps unleashed by the comment.

Matsuri blushed in embarrassment as she was about to slap him, Gaara ready to dodge, when a hand shot up, "Stop it, Matsuri…" A voice as steel commanded, Matsuri growled. "What is a petty slave like you here?" Matsuri said out loud trying to embarrass the girl.

"Since royal bitchiness is making another stupid scene for nothing… That's why…." The girl said, Gaara was still shocked by the girl's sudden appearance and vulgarity of her words, "Why you…" Matsuri growled, ready to slap her, "Don't make me regret the next thing I'll do, Matsuri…." The girl said.

Matsuri slowly let her hand fell to her side as she walked away, "Thanks Sakura Chan…" Gaara now awake from shock heard Hinata say, the girl turned her head around as she smiled, "No problem Hinata… I didn't want miss royal bitchiness creating another scene…" She said as she walked away.

"W-Who was that…?" Gaara gulped in his jumbled up words, "Oh that was Sakura Chan! She was also my best friend since I was in 3rd grade! She's really strong, yah know?" Naruto said. "Not only is she the strongest but she is also the most beautiful blossom my eyes ever saw! And I promise I will take her as my bride!" Lee declared.

"After a million years…" Kiba muttered, "Besides… the only thing you can have a say about her is her unusual hair color which is pink and also her nice ass…." Kiba commented perversely. Naruto whacked Kiba as he lectured him about being best friends and all.

"Sakura, huh?" Gaara whispered to himself. He'd like to see more of this Sakura…

* * *

School ended much faster than he thought, he didn't like any of his new teachers especially his biology teacher, Orochimaru… He was looking at him always like he wants something from him much to Gaara's distaste. The other teachers were fine for him, they were tolerable than his old ones…

He didn't notice he was walking towards the park of the school until he bumped into a tree; he fell down by the strong impact as he rubbed his head trying to ease the pain. "You're quite stupid not to notice the cherry blossom tree…" A voice said.

Gaara quickly opened his eyes and saw the same girl he met; well actually she stopped him from his first fight. Even if he did met her, he now only notices that she looked beautiful… not that he would say to her that…

Cherry pink soft locks, emerald green big bright eyes, right size for a nose not too small and not too big, pouty bright red lips and a slender body.

"Hey! Hello? I said you were stupid I didn't know you were also deaf… Kid? Hello?!" Sakura said out loud, Gaara quickly stood up and dusted himself, "I see you're not stupid after all… Thought you were going to sit there until night….." Sakura muttered, brushing her hair with her finger.

Gaara glared at her, a frown appeared on his lips. "What are you doing here anyway?" Gaara said in anger, Sakura shrugged. "Sorry… I didn't know this was your property…" She said; she picked up her sling bag.

He saw something sparkle as the sunset's rays hit it, it was something in Sakura's wrist, and he quickly grasped her wrist, ignoring Sakura's protests.

"Hey!"

He saw it was a ring… it had a very peculiar pattern on the middle as a blood red circle covered the pattern. It was silver for sure, he didn't know what the pattern meant but it was extremely familiar… Gaara loosened his hold as Sakura took her wrist quickly.

"What is wrong with you?! I thought first you're stupid, after that deaf now I think you're a freaking psycho!" She shouted, Gaara ignoring what she said asked, "Where did you get that?" He saw her color changed into pale white then she turned emotionless, "That what?" She said.

"The ring… Where did you get it?" Gaara said, now annoyed. "I don… I don't know… Hey, buddy sorry to interrupt your creepy questions but I got to go… Bye… whoever you are…" She muttered; she walked quickly not minding that she bumped Gaara.

"_She's hiding something…..And what was up with the ring….? Even the pattern…. It looks extremely familiar!" _Gaara thought as he went to his motor and went off.

Sakura be ready to meet Gaara Sabaku…

* * *

Coming Next: _Skeletons in Her Closet_

Smartpajer: See you again! Review please! ^.^


End file.
